El Nuevo Profesor
by Yuki-chan Kamijou
Summary: Al graduarse de la universidad, Neji empieza a enseñar en la secundaria donde estudia su pequeña prima Hinata... ¿Cómo es posible qué en solo 5 años, su pequeña prima se haya vuelto una mujer tan hermosa? Pov Neji. NejiHina. [Este fic participa de un concurso en la pág "Neji y Hinata"]


No sé como llegue a esto… Yo, un profesor de química y enfermero de la escuela, teniendo sentimientos por una de mis alumnas, Y PARA COLMO también resulta ser mi prima.

Yo, Hyuuga Neji, me enamoré de mi prima Hyuuga Hinata, sinceramente me desconozco a mí mismo.

Siempre fui el alumno sobresaliente, el mejor de mi clase desde que era pequeño, bueno en deportes, inteligente, incluso fui presidente estudiantil durante la secundaria, pero siempre tuve un punto débil… mi pequeña prima Hinata. Ella era varios años menor que yo, una dulce niña de puro corazón, de hermosos ojos grandes, además de una sonrisa radiante que sentía la necesidad de proteger y muchas veces terminaba sobreprotegiéndola, lo admito.

Todos los días la llevaba a la escuela para asegurarme de que estuviera a salvo, pero cuando ingrese a la universidad tuve que abandonar ese hábito y mudarme a la ciudad… en ese entonces ella solo tenía 12 años y desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver… hasta ahora.

Volví a mi ciudad natal esta vez ya como profesor. Decidí entrar a trabajar a la misma escuela donde me dijeron que Hinata estaba asistiendo, para así al menos poder protegerla a distancia como hacia tiempo atrás, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al reencontrarme con ella… ya hecha toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer de 17 años.

Sigo sorprendiéndome como en 5 años pudo desarrollarse TANTO, siempre fue hermosa pero ahora era deslumbrante, poseía una belleza sin igual, cabello largo, cuerpo bien formado, modales impecables, fuerte pero cortés, y aunque haya cambiado en algunos aspectos, seguía siendo la misma niña que deje atrás hace tiempo, amable, dulce y por sobre todo, mantenía intacta esa sonrisa radiante que me deslumbraba.

Ella me reconoció al instante, debo admitir que ver como ese rostro se iluminaba en el segundo que se dio cuenta quien era su nuevo profesor fue hermoso, pero como la niña educada que conocía mantuvo la compostura frente a toda la clase. Aunque eso no sirvió de mucho porque todos se dieron cuenta que guardábamos algún parentesco, nos parecemos mucho y tenemos el mismo apellido.

Una vez fue la hora del almuerzo, Hinata vino a visitarme a la enfermería, allí ya no se contuvo más y saltó a abrazarme, un abrazo que para mí duró una eternidad, una eternidad oliendo ese rico perfume a lavanda, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de este… Cuando llegó el momento de separarnos del abrazo pude ver como los ojos de mi linda prima estaban acuosos.

_"Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien?"_ pregunté preocupado al verla llorar.

_"Sí, no te preocupes… Es que realmente te extrañé mucho nii-san… Y me alegra tanto verte"_ respondió con una sonrisa intentando secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme.

Puede que suene extraño… Pero creo que ese fue el momento exacto en que realmente empecé a verla como una mujer y no simplemente como "mi prima".

A partir de ese día, a la hora del almuerzo sin falta venía a verme, paulatinamente empezó a prepararme el almuerzo y me lo traía, sin duda ella sería una gran esposa, sabe cocinar muy bien. Incluso a veces nos encontrábamos en la enfermería después de clases para hablar un poco más.

Siempre hablábamos de cosas triviales, la escuela, la familia, mis experiencias en la universidad, sus amigas, sus compañeros de clase, el chico que le gustaba… Sí, el chico que le gustaba, ese chico problema rubio, la verdad no sé qué le vio, yo creo soy mucho mejor hombre para ella que él, pero es muy probable que mi opinión esté fuertemente ligada a mis celos.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que Hinata vino a la enfermería durante el almuerzo hecha un mar de lágrimas. Al parecer, Naruto se había puesto de novio con otra chica, la sabelotodo del aula… La verdad que es una pareja dispareja…

Ese día, mentí al profesor por ella diciendo que le dolía el estómago y que se quedaría en la enfermería hasta que se sintiera mejor. La consolé, limpie sus lágrimas con delicadeza, se sentía rota, tenía la sensación que una simple brisa la podía desmoronar, así que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, hacerle sentir que estaba allí para ella… Que siempre lo estuve y siempre estaré.

_ "Hinata, me duele verte tan destrozada…"_ Le dije acariciándole suavemente la cabeza mientras la abrazaba.

_ "Yo le amo, nii-san… No sé qué voy a hacer ahora…"_ Me dijo con la voz quebrada apenas conteniendo el llanto, cosa que me partió el alma.

_ "No importa lo que suceda ni el camino que elijas tomar…"_ rompí un momento el abrazo para que nos viéramos frente a frente mientras sostenía su rostro delicadamente _ "Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti… Lo he estado siempre y siempre lo estaré, claro si eso es lo que quieres"_ le dije firmemente sonriéndole un poco para inspirarle confianza.

Después de eso nos volvimos abrazar, nos quedamos así un rato más hasta que fue la hora de irnos. Ella al no querer ir a casa todavía le ofrecí salir a cenar, quería distraerla, que se olvidara de todo aunque sea por un momento.

Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante familiar, paseamos por el centro comercial y la lleve a casa, nada raro o fuera de lo normal, pero para mí fue un momento muy especial, porque pude hacer que ese rostro volviera a sonreír.

Los meses pasaron, la rutina siguió como antes aunque ahora con el plus de que siempre volvíamos de la escuela juntos. Había días en la que salíamos al cine o a comer, días en la que iba a su casa a visitarla a ella y a Hanabi. La mocosa siempre anda molestándonos a Hinata y a mí diciendo que parecemos novios… Creo se dio cuenta de mi interés hacia su hermana mayor. Es muy intuitiva la mocosa.

Llegó la navidad y por ende llego también su cumpleaños pocos días después… Y claro, de mi parte tuvo regalo en ambos días. En navidad le di un hermoso peluche en forma de conejo que sostenía una zanahoria entre las manos y en su cumpleaños le di un collar de plata con una amatista de color violeta muy hermosa en forma de corazón. Hanabi por supuesto se puso celosa, pero cumplir 18 años es algo importante… Aunque en realidad esa fue solo una excusa.

Pronto será la graduación… La rutina siguió igual que siempre, nos veíamos cada vez más, siempre que podía pasaba por la enfermería al menos a saludarme. Podía ver como siempre se le iluminaba el rostro al sonreírme, y así iluminaba mi día a día.

Cada día confirmaba una y mil veces que me había enamorado de ella, de su amabilidad, su gentileza, su terquedad, su alegría, su fortaleza, de sus ojos honestos y rebosantes de energía… En fin, de todo su ser. Y cada vez que lo confirmaba, cada vez me reprochaba.

_ "Es tu prima".

_ "Lo sé".

_ "¿Qué le dirás a tu tío?"

_ "No lo sé".

_ "Ella nunca te querrá como la quieres a ella".

_ "Lo sé… Pero eso no me importa".

Siempre tenía esa lucha interna conmigo mismo… Pero trataba de ignorar esos sentimientos… Yo la amo, ¿Cómo puede un sentimiento tan hermoso ser algo equivocado? Yo no lo creo así… Mis sentimientos no están mal intencionados, yo solo quiero su felicidad aunque eso conlleve mi eterno sufrimiento.

Recuerdo un día en que Hinata me pidió quedarse en la enfermería, me dijo que la noche anterior no pudo dormir muy bien y que tenía sueño… No podía negarme, y mucho menos a ella, ella nunca me mentiría.

Ese día tuve un desliz, mientras ella dormía la observé… Su rostro dormido es hermoso, podría quedarme todo el día observándola y no me cansaría nunca. Pensé en sacarle una foto con el móvil pero prefería grabar ese momento a fuego en mi memoria. Sus largas pestañas, su nariz respingada, sus labios… Esos labios que se veían dulces y suaves al tacto… Pareciera como si hubiera caído en transe… Me acerque lentamente y para cuando me di cuenta, ya le estaba besando, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me aleje rápidamente volviendo a mi escritorio.

_ "¿Neji en que estabas pensando? ¡No puedes dejar que tus sentimientos y tus impulsos te traicionen! Juré guardarme este amor que siento por ella ¡Y eso haré! Este beso… Solo será un bello recuerdo"_ susurré para mí mismo mientras tocaba con mis dedos mis labios recordando el tacto de sus labios.

Pasó el tiempo y Hinata empezó a actuar un poco extraña, se ponía nerviosa más frecuentemente y tartamudeaba bastante, me preguntaba sobre mis gustos, qué es lo que me gustaba en una chica… Según ella para hacerse una idea de que es lo que les gusta a los chicos… Quisiera creer que se empezó a interesar en mí pero no quiero ilusionarme y terminar desilusionado después… Así que deseché esa posibilidad. Debe ser que le gusta alguien más ahora… Genial.

Poco tiempo me lo confirmó, me dijo que se iba a confesar el viernes después de la escuela.

_ "¿Y podría saber quién es el afortunado?"_ pregunte, claramente me carcomía la curiosidad.

_ "¡N-N-NO!"_ Me dijo tajante y completamente roja.

_ "Yo que te pregunto de buena manera y te enojas…"_

_ "Y-Y-Ya pronto sabrás quién es… S-S-Serás el primero en enterarte, lo prometo."_ me dijo avergonzada.

_ "Bueno, yo estaré aquí apoyándote, cualquier cosa sabes dónde encontrarme. Mucha suerte"_ le dije sonriéndole para inspirarle confianza.

_ "G-Gracias, la necesitaré"_ susurro y se fue apresurada a clases.

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Aunque le desee suerte de todo corazón, una parte de mi desea que esa persona de la que se enamoró fuera yo, una parte de mi desea con fuerza y malicia que ese chico la rechace, pero a la vez no quiero verla llorar ni verla desmoronada como la vez anterior en la que se llevó una decepción amorosa… Es egoísta… Pero quiero su felicidad y ser la fuente de esa felicidad…

Pronto será la graduación, falta poco más de un mes para que las clases terminen y Hinata se gradúe y empiece la universidad… Solo un mes más de esta rutina a la que estoy tan acostumbrado, ya no la veré tan seguido, mis días se volverán monótonos, me faltara esa luz que iluminaba todos mis días… Mi razón para levantarme cada mañana solo para verla a ella… Me pregunto… ¿Qué será de mí sin mi dosis diaria de Hinata?

Terminaron las clases y empecé a sentirme muy ansioso, me moría por saber que ocurría con Hinata y a la vez no… ¿Serán sus sentimientos correspondidos? Y si lo son… ¿Qué pasara conmigo? Mi tiempo con ella se verá cruelmente reducido, puede que al novio no le guste que pase tanto tiempo conmigo… Empecé a desesperarme, llenándose mi mente de todos esos pensamientos negativos…

_ "Tal vez debí decirle mis sentimientos…"_ empecé a lamentarme de mi propia decisión hasta que escuche como la puerta detrás mío empezaba a abrirse.

_ "N-Neji-niisan…"_ apareció Hinata cabizbaja frente a mí.

_ "Oh no"_ pensé _"¿La rechazaron?"_

_ "E-Etto… Neji-niisan… Yo…"_ empezó a tartamudear nerviosa.

_ "¿Cómo te fue en tu confesión?"_ pregunté primero.

_ "E-Etto… A-Aún no se lo he d-dicho…"_ me dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

_ "Entonces deberías ir a buscarlo primero ¿no?"_

_ "E-Eso hice…"_ me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí.

_ "¿Entonces qué pasó?"_ estaba intrigado… Se suponía que debía estar confesándose en este momento y no aquí conmigo.

_ "L-Lo tengo j-j-jus-to enfrente m-mío"_ me dijo sorprendiéndome, mientras se erguía para poder mirarme justo a los ojos.

_ "¿Eh?"_ dije completamente en shock, eso quiere decir que…

_"Neji-niisan… M-M-M-Me… ¡ME GUSTAS!"_ me dijo fuerte y claro, completamente roja.

No podía creerlo… Esto no puede estar pasando… Hinata… Mi Hinata está en frente mio diciendo que le gusto…

_ "¿Estoy soñando?"_ me dije a mi mismo.

_ "N-No…"_ me confirmó.

_ "¿Entonces esta es la realidad?"_ pregunte sin salir de mi asombro.

_ "A-Así es... ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Yo… Te gusto?"_

_ "…No. Yo te amo Hinata"_ Afirme completamente feliz de que esto que estaba ocurriendo era la realidad y no un sueño producto de mis deseos. _ "Te amo desde hace tiempo, creía que tú nunca podrías sentir lo mismo que yo, que a mí solo me veías como a tu 'nii-san' y nunca podría ser algo más que eso, me había resignado a solo verte desde atrás y apoyarte en tu vida… Atesorarte como una gema preciosa que solo podría contemplar pero nunca tocar… No sabes lo feliz que me haces al escucharte decir que me quieres como yo te quiero a ti.

_ "Y no sabes lo feliz que me siento yo al escuchar todo esto que me estás diciendo…"_ dijo sonriendo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

_ "No quiero que llores… quiero que sonrías, Hinata"_ dije preocupado acercándome mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

_ "Son lágrimas de felicidad, nii-san"_ me dijo tranquilamente.

_ "¿Vas a seguir llamándome 'nii-san' incluso siendo tu novio?"_ le pregunte observando sus reacciones.

_ "¿E-Eh? Ah… Yo… Es que es la costumbre…"_ vi cómo se sentía contrariada ante mi pregunta _ "Además, aun no somos novios."_

_ "¿No? Creí que después de decir todo eso ya lo éramos."_ le dije mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos.

_ "Pero no hiciste la pregunta más importante de todas…"_

_ "¿Y cuál es?"_

_ "Es… '¿Quieres salir conmigo?'"_

_ "Ya que me lo preguntas así, no me queda de otra que aceptar~"_

_ "¡NO! Eso lo deberías preguntar tu"_

_ "Jaja, de acuerdo… ¿Hinata, quieres ser mi novia? Mira que una vez que aceptes ya no hay vuelta atrás"_

_ "Si, lo tengo muy presente… Sí, quiero ser tu novia, nii-san"_ me dijo feliz sonriendo.

_ "¿Puedo besar a mi novia?"_ le pregunte mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo.

_ "Claro que sí"_ me afirmo cortando la distancia que había entre los dos.

Y así fue como con un beso afirmamos nuestro amor. Un amor que nadie podría romper jamás… Yo me encargaré que eso nunca suceda.

 **Bonus.**

Cuando nos separamos Hinata me dijo algo que realmente me sorprendió mucho...

_ "¿Qué es mejor, besarme despierta o dormida?"_ me dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua juguetonamente.

Creo que aún hay mucho de mi hermosa princesa que me falta conocer…

 **FIN**

 **Yes, I know! Estuve desaparecida MUCHO TIEMPO pero volví por tiempo limitado, pronto terminaré y subiré actualizaciones e historias que me faltaban por subir!**

 **Esperenlo con ansias plis : 3**

 **Muchas gracias por leer : 3**

 **Con amor, Yuki-chan Kamijou.**

 **P.D.: Este fic está participando de un concurso en la página "Neji y Hinata", ganaré? No sé, pero me gustó participar**


End file.
